User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts
Put your right hand out, give a firm handshake Talk to me about that one big break Spread your ear pollution, both far and wide Keep your contributions by your side and Stroke me, stroke me Could be a winner boy you move mighty well Archive 1 · 2 · 3 · 5 · 6 Neptune Family I'm pretty sure I've heard that name plenty of times in the Fishman Island Saga don't believe me read it yourself and provide a source.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:20, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Png Policy Is it a Png preferred or Png only policy? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:09, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Well Pinkachu noticed that it said that png's were prefferable to jpg's on the multiple upload section of the wiki. Val - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:20, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Anglais, Dolce and Dragée, and Anana members of the Big Mom Pirates? So in the latest SBS where the Charlotte Children are named Oda says Big Mom Pirates, so does this mean that Anglais, Dolce and Dragée, and Anana are members of the Big Mom Pirates? Opera298 (talk) 00:05, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Vol 90 Birthdays I checked the calendar at one-piece.com and found new birthdays and it said it was updated today. I'm thinking its the Vol 90 birthdays but the usual one page for all of them is still not up yet. Here are what I found: *January **21st: Miss Friday **24th: Miss Monday **30th: Suleiman *February **18th: Gambia **19th: Bobby Funk **21st: Jigoro *May **4th: Koshiro **17th: Mr. 13 *June **15th: Rosario **19th: Mr. 4 *July **11th: Pearl **18th: Smiley **30th: Paula *August **14th: Jean Ango **29th: Farul *November **28th: Tank Lepanto **29th: Agyo, Cerberus *December **10th: Edward Weevil **16th: Inuppe **26th: octopus boxer (from Sea Animal Pirates) Those are the one I saw and there might be more. Should we update the pages or wait for an official Vol 90 SBS single web page? Rhavkin (talk) 07:36, September 3, 2018 (UTC) https://one-piece.com/special/sbs/detail/9.html Never mind, and help. Rhavkin (talk) 16:28, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Gala's VA Episode 822 has two VA under "assassin" (刺客): Yasunori Masutani (増谷康紀) and Satoshi Arai (荒井聡太). I'm guessing one is Gala's VA and the other is blue bunny ears hoodie guy, but I cant tell which is which. Can you help with that? Rhavkin (talk) 21:39, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card Forum Please try and participate in Forum:Vivre Card English Spelling. Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 17:31, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card - Visual Dictionary Edit Just wanted to let you know I added the Imposter Straw Hats to the Impel Down pack listing, and put a link to the Arlong Park Forum post with the official statement from Shueisha that says they'll be in the Impel Down pack. Hopefully I didn't cause to much trouble by doing this. Vincent Dawn (talk) 23:45, September 4, 2018 (UTC) I'M GOING CRAZY!!! Why does't anyone answer me on this Wiki? I've tried everything I tried disscusing with a higher up, I tired disscusing on his talk page and I waited FIVE MONTHS+ for any replys but nope. I guess I'll have to do something and hope someone listens. By the way if yuo are wondering why I am measging you it's because I'm hope someone will talk to me about my favorite One Piece character and thrid favorite anime character.Gokudo (talk) 20:11, September 11, 2018 (UTC) First of all thank you for replying. Yes this is about Eneru/Enel. You're right I did get responses but they stopped replying if you look very closly. I really rarely use Wikia because everyone I've met is a jerk on her although maybe if people replied then I would meet some nice people so I'm not an expert with it, it took me really long to find whoever that was.Gokudo (talk) 20:54, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Are you dumb? You are literally saying"No matter how stupid the other argument is if there are more arguing in favour of something even if it's stupid that will take priority". Please use your brain when talking to me because from my knowledge Wikia tries to give the most accurate information to anyone who comes across it not "I like Luffy to have the Tremor-Tremor Fruit and 100 other people think so too vs just 11 on the other side".Gokudo (talk) 23:13, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Yes that's true but like I said we are supposed to give the most accurate information. Since there is no official translation we have to use to closest thing to an official translation which is Eneru. Also if it isn't accurate then why not change it to as accurate as possible? Gokudo (talk) 17:12, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Are you allowed to remove the "Welcome" meassage from your talk page? If not then, what did you do to get rid of yours and how do I do it?Gokudo (talk) 03:25, September 14, 2018 (UTC) How do I archive it?Gokudo (talk) 17:21, September 14, 2018 (UTC) I just don't like seeing "Welcome" it makes me feel like it's my first time here when it's not. Could you do it for me, because I don't get what you mean. Just the Welcome thing though if you agree to do it. Let me know.Gokudo (talk) 17:47, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card References Hey. I was wondering, wouldn't it be better to use only the Vivre Card data book as a reference on characters pages, instead of several from different sources (the manga, SBS, site, other detabooks) to minimize to amount of references? I looked at the guidebook, and nowhere does it say we must use the first source that provide that information. Further more, some characters have multiple references on their birthday section on the infobox, with the calendar from SBS 79 being the more common one, so would it really be against any rule to use one source instead of several to give the same information? Rhavkin (talk) 05:36, September 15, 2018 (UTC) As Yatanogarasu suggested: Forum:Vivre Card References. Rhavkin (talk) 07:27, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Names from Color Walk Wiki takes some names from Color Walks (Cocoyasi, Foosha etc.). Should we move Fishman Island and Whiskey Peak based on this? I've already opened forum page with scans containing Color Walk spellings. Cdwp22 (talk) 16:51, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Straw Hats Misc. Not the opening paragraphs, the one at the start of each section. The Animal Resemblances also include Chapter 651 cover, and the Specific Numbers include Zoro's arrival at Sabaody order. Rhavkin (talk) 23:26, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Jinbe is a whale shark fishman, and the tenth member. Oda included both of those facts in the manga. Rhavkin (talk) 07:15, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Momonosuke Timeline How can we be certain about anything regarding his timeline before we have the full story? We know that the group is from 20 years ago, but isn't it at least somewhat possible they traveled 19 years and spend one at the current time? 22:06, September 28, 2018 (UTC) They had enough time for Kin'emon, who is from a isolationist country' to know who Law is, and that he is a Shichibukai, and that only happened about a year ago. Rhavkin (talk) 16:08, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Custard summary How did you come up with a summary for Custard's background appearances so quickly? Do you have summaries for unnamed Big Mom pirates on hand? 03:20, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Images Where the images I added to those to page not right in some way? I still do not understand what went wrong. (Jdixon0151 (talk) 22:23, September 30, 2018 (UTC)) Binge I hope what I said here changes your mind in favor for the binge.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:21, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Gokudo "At this point you should probably just ignore Gokudo, he's not going to change his mind." You just looked past where I just asked "What have I said that makes you think I won't be convinced?" Just because I want the most accuracy doesn't mean my mind won't change unlike what you guys are doing. Besides what type of "Content Moderator" would he be if he just ignores people who have a problem with the content? Not to mention how that would be going against this suggested method of discussing. "The Enel/Eneru debate will be resolved in February anyways when the Vivre Card Skypiea pack comes out" What's this "Vivre Card" thing you guys keep mentioning? Gokudo (talk) 22:11, October 31, 2018 (UTC)